Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid crystal display and a driving method thereof.
Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display is one of the most common types of flat panel displays currently in use, and is a device that displays an image by changing alignment of liquid crystal molecules by forming an electric field with application of different potentials to a pixel electrode and a common electrode of a liquid crystal display panel and controlling the amount of light transmittance therethrough.
Since degradation occurs when the electric field of one direction is continuously applied to a liquid crystal material, polarity of a voltage applied to the pixel electrode is inverted with respect to polarity of a voltage applied to the common electrode to prevent occurrence of the degradation.
A thin film transistor is used as a switching element in the liquid crystal display panel, and parasitic capacitance generated between a gate electrode and a drain electrode of the thin film transistor causes generation of a kick-back voltage. The kick-back voltage distorts a voltage applied to the pixel electrode, and the voltage distortion due to the kick-back voltage is appeared in a drag-down direction regardless of polarity thereof, and the magnitude of the kick-back voltage, that is, a degree of voltage distortion, is different for each gray scale value.
Therefore, the kick-back voltage causes asymmetry between a valid voltage of positive polarity and a valid voltage of negative polarity of the pixel electrode, and this may cause a residual image, a flicker, crosstalk, and the like in display of an image in the liquid crystal display panel so that display quality of the liquid crystal display may be deteriorated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art nor what the prior art may suggest to a person of ordinary skill in the art.